Music's In My Soul
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: A series of short stories about AkaKuro singing. They can sing for love, for fun, to cheer the other up or... lust? Somehow the two always force each other to sing in certain situations. I don't own any of the songs.


_**This is literally for fun and/or stress-relief XD Whenever I'm in the mood to write but can't think of anything for the chapter of a story I will write for this. I won't be focusing on this like my other stories. However, I won't forget about it completely. This is for fun and relief after all. Although I do hope you guys enjoy~ **_

_**With these each chapter will probably be really short too. These are going to be chapters that I won't stress on. Remember, for fun! I hope y'all find it fun too~ **_

* * *

><p>Akashi looked at his upset lover who sat alone on the couch. He knew Kuroko felt neglected since he's been working so much recently. It's true he's been focusing on his job but he's doing it so he could get the money to go places with Kuroko. He wanted to make his lover happy but he had to work for it.<p>

Kuroko must be upset that he hasn't been spending much time with him. He usually came home late, had a small meal, then slept. Only rarely did they even eat together anymore. Well, he decided he would take a vacation since he had vacation days saved up. They would go somewhere.

But first, he had to cheer up his lover.

He moved closer to Kuroko who wasn't aware of his presence, too wrapped up in his book. Akashi felt the boy jump in surprise when he leaned over the back of the couch to hug Kuroko.

"Sei-kun..?"

The redhead didn't answer, his eyes closed. He hummed softly as he hugged the boy tightly. He started to sing softly, knowing his singing voice was always enjoyed by his lover.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me._

"Sei-kun, are you singing?" Kuroko asked, looking back at his lover. Akashi smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love..._

Akashi gave Kuroko a look and smiled. Kuroko shook his head. He was not singing. Akashi frowned and let go of him. He stood up straight and turned away, obviously upset.

Kuroko sighed before standing up. He walked around the couch before gently hugging Akashi from behind.

_And love me for eternity..._

He couldn't believe he was singing for the redhead. Akashi knew he didn't like his singing voice. However the redhead always said it was so beautiful and peaceful. He decided this one time he would sing for him.

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me._

Akashi chuckled, obviously pleased that Kuroko accepted his offer. He turned to face Kuroko and took his hand. He lifted it towards his face and gently kissed his knuckles.

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me._

Kuroko didn't doubt that Akashi really would do those things. Even the rings of gold. He was a hard working man and he would work and stress himself until Kuroko got those rings. He sang the next lines truthfully,

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold._

Akashi continued for him. Though the words were true for both of them.

_I only want you near me._

Kuroko stared at Akashi before smiling. Akashi pulled him closer, chuckling softly. "We mind as well finished you know."

"You always push me to sing huh?" Kuroko asked playfully.

"Tetsuya has a lovely voice." Akashi answered truthfully. Kuroko rolled his eyes before they softly sang again.

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's sorrows_

_And delights_

_I'll keep your laugh inside me_

_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

_And you will marry me!_

Akashi chuckled at how adorable his lover looked when he finished singing with him. He always had such a beautiful voice.

"But seriously, not yet. I'm not ready for marriage and wedding planning." Kuroko said as he dead panned.

"Yet." Akashi quoted. He winced and pouted when Kuroko softly smacked his head.


End file.
